


Levy & Lucy Twin Dragons

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, bad spelling, free writing, more characters to add - Freeform, no set plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: it was just an ordinary day in fairy tail when suddenly Igneil the fire dragon bursts though fairy tail's guild doors.what will happen how will Natzu and the other dragon slayers react?how will Levy and Lucy react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad
> 
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail.

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild hall, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Gray and Natsu were fighting as always Juvia was standing behind a pillar spying on poor Gray with hearts in her eyes. Lucy is sat with her best friend in the whole world (and sister not that the rest of the guild knows this) , Levy at the bar. The two of them are talking to Mira, Laxus and Gajeel making Mira and Levy blush a colour red that would put Erza Scarlet's hair to shame. It was relatively quiet in Fairy Tail (well as quiet as fairy tail gets) when Natsu tries to throw a table at Gray who dodges the table which then narrowly misses Erza who drops her cake. Erza snaps throwing the table back to where it came from which misses both Natsu and Gray hitting a mysterious mage? who was just walking into the guild hitting him square in the face making the whole guild fall silent.


	2. The dragons sommence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not eddited = bad spelling

No ones P.O.V 

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild hall, Erza was eartng her strawberry cake, Gray and Natzu were fightig as always juvia was standing behind a pillar spying on poor Gray with hearts in her eyes. Lucy is sat with her best friend in the whole world (and sister not that the reast of the guld knows this) , Levy at the bar. The two of them are talkig to Mira about Laxus and Gageil making Mira and Levy blush a colooour red that would put Erza Scarlet's hair to shame. It was relitively quiet in fairy tail (well as quiet as fairy tail gets) when natzy trys to throw a table at gray who dodges the table which then narrowly misses Erza who drops her cake. Erza snaps throwing the table back to where it came from which misses both Natzu and Gray hitting a mysteryous mage? who was just walking into the guild hitting him square in the face making the whole guild fall silent.

who was just hit IN THE FACE by the yable that was thrown back by Erza Scarlet who is now bright red in the embarresment of assulting an unknown person. the next thing the guild members know the table is just a pile of ashes in the guild floor. Natzu being Natzu since he thought the guy was a fire mage walks up to the guy without even thinking and yells "hay you fight me!!"

Lucys P.O.V

i mentally face palm natzu just ran upto the guy who was hit in the fACE by a table thrown by ERZA and wan't even fazed and asked for a fight just how stupid can he get.

Noone's P.O.V

the mysteryous mage then spoke with his voice echoing around the guild hall "levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfelia you have a summonse from the elders you are to come at once"  for a while the entire guild hall remaind silent wondering who was summoning Levy and Lucy and why. until Natzu spoke out breaking the silence.

"who the heck are you? and what to you want with Levy and my Luce?" Natzu mentaly face palmed did he really just say that part out loud? thi was so not the time for him to confess when Levy and Lucy's leves were in possible dangeer from an unknown source.

after Natzu's unusual? outburst the guild fell earily silent untill a certain blond haired celestrial mage got up and spoke out since the reast of the guild was still in thock that the isiot had actually realised his true feelings for lucy what an idiot. "who are you and what do you really want becausse we both know it isn't anywhere near the time for me and Levy to return yet so who are you?"after that the guild was too shocked to know what to do.

Master Makarov's P.O.V

Whats al this noise about Lucy and Levy and a sumunse?

could tis be about what they were telling me about the other day in my office?


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not eddied = bad spelling

*flashback*

No-ones P.O.V

there's a knock knock knock on the out side of the masters door an old voice repplies "come in". then Levy and Lucy walk into the masters office."what can i do for you my children?" master makerov asks levy and lucyLucy then repies to the master whilst a too shy to speak Levy dosn't quite have the courage  to reply  "master there's somthing that we need to tell you but we ca't tell the reast of the guild yet until it's the right time to""ok my children i promise i wont tell them untill that time" master Makerov replies and then casts a sound barrier around the room so that certain mages with sensitive hearing won't be able to hear.      a now less nervous Levy then replies  to the master "t-thankyou master".Lucy then continues " thank you master well as you may have noticed me and levy have been getting  alot stronger recently although we haven't really been on any missions, this is because we aren't acctually mages."  Master makerov stunned then fresez droping his drink unsure of what to say or really do so he just sits there for a while shocked until Levy once again speaks up to see if the master is alright "master, master are you alright?" after a whiile the master snaps out of it and replies to the two now woried teens stood infront of him."yes, yes i'm ok my children. so you say your not mages then how do you use magic and cast spells  you aren't mages and if you arent mages then what are you two then" master makerov says rather bluntly to the pair. supprising Levy. lucy replies to the master once again for the two. "well master that's kinda harder to explain, but well here goes, meandLevyareactuallydragonsnot'human'magesatthemomentwejusthavehumanmageabilitieswhichisextremalyrareespeciallyfprtwindrecentlywevebeenbecomingmoreandmore- strongeratfirstwethoughtitwasjustbecauseofthehardermissionswevebeengungonwithoutteammatesbutitseamsthatwewerewrongandandourdragonabilitiesareawakeing." lucy finishes saying brething heavyer from talking so fast."hold, hold on a seccond Lucy please slow down and say tat again please you were talking way too fast."ok master well me and Levy are actually not mages were both dragos twin dragons infact, we both have 'human' mage capabiities aswell asour dragon abilities or will have as you dont get your dragon abilities until your seventeenth birthday. most dragons dont have any 'human' mage magic in fact it is exteremely rare for it to happen especially to twins. But recently me and levy have been becomig more and more stronger at quite a shocking rate at  first we thoughtit was just from all of the missions that we have ben going on with our teams but it seams that we ere wrong and ther seam to be awakening early"this seams to supprise the master that two of his mages are actually dragons and twins. but from their body language it dose't eam asthough they are finished.Levy then picks up the conversation where lucy stoped "as well as  this before our powers fully awaken we have to go back to the dragon relm for everyones safety when that time comes a representative of te ragon elders will most likely be sent to te guild with a summonse from them to me and lucy at which  point we well have to leave fairy tail for atleasst three years in order to train and gain full cotroll over our magics"the last part of what the girls said didnt sam to supprise the master as much as the reast but hearing that they will be leaving the guild for around three years possibly even more.

*flashback end*


	4. Departure of the five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not eddted = bad spelling

*present time*

No ones P.O.V

the guild was silent untill Lucy replied to the mysteryous mage "who are you and what do you really want becausse me and Levy both know it isn't anywhere near the time for us to return yet so who are you?"

the guild seamed shocked that the two usually quiet mages know what the mysteryous man was talking about untill once again Natzu broke the silence.

"Luce what do you mean time to return who the heck is this guy".

lucy literally face palmed realising who the mysteryous mage is. infact the mysteryous person isn't a mage at all but a dragon and an important one at that. "Igneil you actually came. You came all the way here." Lucy shouted from across the guild hall whilst getting up to run towords him.

Igneil's P.O.V

The act that Natzu didn't even recognise Igneil at first didn't really supprise me as I haddent seen my son in almost ten years and I felt terrible about it but now that will all change as hopefully the princeses' will alow my son to come to the dragon relm aswell.

the guild hall was still quiet untill a blonde whom i'm assuming is princes lucy shouts out  "Igneil you actually came. You came all the way here." hurtung my extremely sensitive ears and if you thought that a dragon slayerr had sensitive hearing then you would probabley feel even more sorry for dragons as their hearig is more than a hundred times as strong as that of a slayer.

Then my idiot son realizes, hugs me and starts crying. oh how his mood changes fast. I had thought for sure that he would hate me for abandoning him but then he was never really one to hold a grudge against some one he is so lie his mother like that. from where i stand i can also see Grandene and Metalicana's children Wendy and Gagile. Wendy is Grandene's daughter and Gajile is Metalicana's son if i remember corectly. Princess Lucy then runs up to me i greeting just as natzu let sgo of me and starts to calm down and says in a quieter voice than before "hello Igneil it's nice to see you agin but what brings toy to fairy tail i'm sure it isn't time yet is it?" she asks politely.

oh how i hate to break bad news like this "i'm sorry princess lucy but i'm affraid that you and your sister have to return and beguin your training early as you mother Queen Layla is extremely ill and may pass away any week now and she also requests your prescence being the elder of the two of he daugghters as you are to be prescented as her heir to the kingdom before she passes"

At this other than the dragon slayers and the princeses' Miss Lucy and Miss Levy the guild seams to be in shock over the news. this time it is princess Levy who is the first to reply "Ok well come back but first we need to pack and say our goodbyes" she says confidantely but glumly at the same time asthough she is on the verge of tears.

"i shall wait just outside of magolia near the forest so that you can pack your things and say tour goodbyes Natzu Wendy Gadgeil this applies to you aswell if you wish to come to the dragon relm to complete your trainig."

after that i leave the guild and wait just before magnolia forest.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Well you guys i'm going to miss you all but i promise that i'm going to comeback some day"

Levy walks to her team shadow gear and tells them her goodbyes and then to the rast of the guild and i do the same except to tean natzu which now i guess is just Gray and Erza then to the reast of the guild.

"goodbye for now nakama" me and levy both shout to the guild in usison whilst trying not to cry as we both know it will be a long time untill we see them again and some of the other guild members brak out into tears. 'i'm really onna miss these guys' i think to myself.


	5. Packing your life away

Lucy's P.O.V

I leave the guld after saying my goodbyes to everyone at the guild and having my guild mark removed which of course made me feel really sad as i had spent the best three years of my life at that guild aong with my long lost best friend and twin siste Levy-chan. i get to my appartment faster than i thought i would have it seames like hours ago but it was ust mnuets ago when i left the guild and all my friend behind.

*time skip - three hours*

i just finished packing away everything into suitcases and boxes and was about to go to the kithen for the last time and get something to eat when two of my best friends Erza Scarlet and Gray Fulbuster walk through my unlocked door. I emidiately notice that Erza's eyes are all pufy probably from crying and Gray is actually wearing his clothes for once but i decide not to say anything instead befor they can say anything i say to them "hi guys sorry to be leaving so soo it wasen't supposed to be for a few more months but it couldn't be helped and me and leby bith have to leave today instead."

Gray seamed shocked at this and did't say anything, but Erza on th eother hand wasn't as shoked and neary immediately spoke "Lucy why do you have to leave? how did you know that that person was igneil? why did he call you and levy princesses?" at this i was rather shocked but i decided that it was time tat i stopeed lying to my team they were my friends after all.

"ok i'll tell you guys why but you ca't tell anyone out side of fairy tail ok?"

Gray and erza then both replied " Ok Lucy we promise we won't tell anyone who isn't apart of the guild about what you say just those that are apart of the guild that ask us."

"thanx guys the rason that both me and levy have to leave is because our mom is sick and she may pass within the next few weeks, I as able to know who igneil is because i've met ineil everal times before but not after my mom died to the outside world and lastly he called me and levy princesses because we are princesses were princeses of the dragon relm which is another world that is similar to our world and edolas escept the magical energy there is much stronger. well that about sums it all up."

gray then replies "how long will you guy be gone for?"

erza then adds in "yes i would also like to know how long will you be gone for luct alo why wasen't master supprised when igneil came?"

"well me, Levy and any dragon slayers who want to complete their training will be gone for about three years possibly morefor me and Levy. Also master already knew about this but none of ud kew that dragon slayers will also be coming to the dragon relm with us."

"Lucy why did't you tell us this were a team were like nakama arent we?" erza then says with tears threateng toflood her eyes again.

"erza of course were like nakama but i wasent alloud to tell anyone not even you guys no matter how much i wanted to say i wasen't alloud to"

"we understand" gray replies

"so would you guys like somethig to eat my fridge is more or less half full and it needs emptying not to mention the cupboards"

"sure ok" Erza replies

the three of us walk into the kitchen where were joined by a hungry fire dragon slayer and a mischevious fish eeating exceed who already seam to have raided my fridge. i tell erza and gray that they can eat anything that they want. I then rerember the extreamely large strawbwrry and chocolate cake that i have in the pantry and knowing how much erza loves cake i decide to go get it and give it to Erza as i was going to share it with the other girls at the guild anyway at the next sleep over.  i bring out the cake which had cost me 500J but at the time i thought it was worth it to see the look on Erza's face when she saw it.

I bring out the cake stilll in the box so that it dosen't get damaged and had it over to erza knowing how much sh eloves both strawberry and chocolate cake. Erza sees the cake and smiles "Erza i know its a little early but i have a supprise for you" she then opens the box and starts smiling th bgest smile i had seen her smile all year she was practically beaming smiling from ear to ear.

Erza's P.O.V

Lucy walks off out of the kitchen and into whet i think is her pantry where she usually keeps different kinds of tined foods and walks out carrying a large box with a smile on her face then says whilst handing me the large box "Erza i know its a little early but i have a supprise for you" i open the box and inside is a humungous cake from my favourite cake bakery with both of my favourie flavoures.

"aww lucy how did you know but my birthday isn't for a few days yet" then it gloomed on me idiot she wont be here so she's giving it to me early how could i not have realised.

"i know Erza but i saw the cake shop that yu always go to and i just could'nt help my self but order the cake two weeks ago and then this moring they called me saying that the cake was readyand since the first was ready so early i placed an order for another two cakes like that and payed for them they should both be ready before your birthday i really hope that you like them th other two are twice as big aswell." when lucy said that i couldn't help but not wait but i also felt really sad because lucy won't be here to cellabrate with me this year or for at least the next three years the guild wont be the same without lucy and levy.


	6. The New - Old life that awaits

Lucy's P.O.V

Its getting rather late Erza and Gray have just left my appartment with smiles on their faces having had a fun time and knowing that i will definately come back one day. But of course they still feel slightly sad knowing that i won't be coming back to the guuild anytime soon. i kinda feel bad about it but it's not something that can be helped. i've just finished packing the reast of my things awway and sent them to the spirit world for now with virgo until i get back home. Home to the dragon relm. i really can't wait to get there I've really missed everyone. All that's let to do now is to go to Natzu and Happy's house so that they can pack anything that they may need so that we can go.

We spend what seams like forever walking. He still hasn't asked me though. I really thought he would of. If he dosn't ask me soon I guess i'll just have to say because i feel absoulutely terrible I really hated lying to Natzu about who i really am and about what my true powers are but i was told by the dragons that i'm not alloud to tell anyone or talk to anyone about it other than my sister Levy.

No ones P.O.V

(L - Lucy    N - Natzu   H - Happy)

L: umm Natzu are you ok.. . I mean your being really quiet and that's not like you at all?

N: huh yeh luce i'm fine. i'm more than ine infact Igneil is  **alive** an it seams my best friend in the whole world is my dragon mate yosh thats so cool!!

H: Natzu s-she's a d-dragon though an y-y-your a a mage your a h-human mage not a dragon so how can she be your mate?? (happy wined confused)

N: oh yeh i didnt think about it like that.

N: but i am a fragon i meann ignel is a fragon and unlike some dragon slayers igneil is my flesh and bleed father which makes me a dragon too

L: Natzu it dosen't quite work like that but it could go either way especially since your mom wasn't a dragon which means it's 50/50. well any way you won't find tht out untill your 18 you see it works differently in boys than it does in girls who get their full dragon powers when their 16. AND WHO SAID I WAS YOUR MATE ANYWAY YOU IDIOT!!!

N: owww luce you didn't have to shout and becides it's obvious that your my mate because we drive eachother crazy and can't help  but werry about the other even though we know their safe.

L: I know that but i just wanted to hear you say it

(lucy says and kisses Natzu on the cheek making Natzu blush)

H: she liiikes you

(happy chimes making natzu blush an even deeper red that coud beat Erza's hair)

Natzu and Lucy then stop walking for a bit letting Happy fly off ahead of them to the house

N: L-Luce there is something that i want to tell you but i need to tell you before we leave and before happy realizes and flies back to us.

L: O-okay Natzu what is it that you need to tell me? (lucy asks natsu with her hazel hrown eyes growing with curiosity)

N: theres nomething that i've been meanig to ask you for a while now L-Luce I- i love you and i want to spend the reast of my life with you. (with that Natzu got down on one knee and held out a smal black velvet box in one hand) Lucy Heartelia will you marry  me?

L: Y-y-yes Natzu I will marry you I love you Natzu. (lucy said whilst crying tears if joy)

Natzu then places a ring on Lucy's left hand

*after five minuets they finally arrive at Natzu and happyy's house*


	7. New World New Power part 1 Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://em.wattpad.com/7731efc85086d22440ce3739b056c853e4adedab/687474703a2f2f70726531342e64657669616e746172742e6e65742f356663392f74682f7072652f692f323031332f3038332f352f372f6372797374616c5f647261676f6e5f62795f656e696a6f692d64357a3439716e2e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80
> 
>  
> 
> erza's dragon

when they arrive in the dragon realm they all become separated from each other landing in different parts of the realm near a dragon with similar powers to their own

 

Erza to Excalia the armoured weaponry exquip dragon

Gray to Ur his old teacher who is actually a dragon (and did not 'die' she just used a spell that caused her to return to the dragon realm after use because of how powerfull it is)

Natsu Igneel

Levy to Lite' the script dragon

Gajeel to Metalicana

Lucy Celeste the celestial dragon

 

Erza's pov

As we walked through the portal into the dragon realm it was absolutely amazing. It was like walking through a virtual armoury filled with all different types of armour and weapons the sight was breathtakingly beautiful.

When I stepped out of the portal the others were no where in sight. And I couldn't see anyone through the lush mountainous scenery so I decided to have a look around.

After about half an hour of walking I came across a most magnificent sight. It looked to be some kind of oriental palace. Still not being able to see anyone around I decided to head for the only building in sight.

When I got to the building I still couldn't hear anyone other than the sounds of the animals in the mountainous area but this time accompanied with the sound of what seams to be someone training or fighting with weapons this I can tell by the sound of the clash of the metal against metal. A sound that I am rather accustomed to hearing especially with the type of magic which I use. Maybe there is another requip mage within the buildings vacinity that would be willing to train with me I must go and see.

 

 

 

 


	8. Part 2 Gray

Gray to Ur his old teacher who is actually a dragon (and did not 'die' she just used a spell that caused her to return to the dragon realm after use because of how powerfull it is)

Gray's P.O.V

Walking through the portal it's really cold even for me which is strange considering I'm an ice wizard.

Exiting the portal I see a breath taking scene of an ice sculpted castle fortress. after getting over the view I decide to go to the castle. Hopefully there will be someone there that can help me back onto the right path or that is willing to teach me more about ice magic.

after walking for about half an hour I finally get to the ice castle fortress

 

 

_______________________________  
__________________________________  
_________________________________


End file.
